


After Training Snack

by Batmanfan11



Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Geralt is super into it so its fine, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Fake Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Maybe Dubious Consent, Mother please forgive me, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Lambert, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eskel (The Witcher), briefly though - Freeform, but like, not really because there's aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: Eskel and Lambert are finishing up some sparring and go inside the barn to put away their swords and get their snack. Geralt, the snack, has been patiently waiting for them with breasts full of milk and a willing body. Or, as willing as a body may be when bound and gag by his brothers and clamped as to stop his milk from leaking.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803478
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	After Training Snack

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 1:04 am and I've been working on this nonstop since 10:00pm. I have work tomorrow and I open. :) This wasn't supposed to be as long as it is but oh well. Have this surprise milky tiddy porn fic with the bros. As always, "Brother" in this fic means in a guild or crest kind of way. NOT FAMILIAL! 
> 
> *not proof read because I'm tired*

“I yield! I yield!”

Eskel straightened up, panting like a mad man on a rampage. He lowered his wooden sword to Lambert’s chest and pushed the point into his center. Lambert lay motionless on the ground, his upper body supported by his forearms. He too was panting, his sword thrown across the courtyard.

“Eskel, stop being a fucking show off and move!” Lambert smacked the sword away from him, knocking it beside himself. Eskel airily laughed at him, bending down with an outstretched arm. One hand was brought out palm up as an invitation for Lambert.

“Come on, pup. You did well,” Eskel said with a dashing smile. Lambert looked to the hand than to the man than back to hand. He went to grab his palm only to sneak attack him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the ground. In Eskel’s confusion, he hit the dirt hard. Lambert rolled over on top of him and pinned his arms to the ground. Lambert leaned down till their noses were brushing.

“Eskel, Eskel, Eskel. You should know better than to help the enemy.”

Eskel flexed his fingers to barely brush up against Lambert’s knuckles. He chuckled, jostling Lambert a bit. Lambert sat squarely on his hips; his bottom positioned right above his pelvis. Eskel rolled his hips upward, grazing his flaccid penis across his pants.

“You really think I don’t know how to get out of this kind of situation? Hmm? Maybe I wanna be right here. Maybe I wanna have you on top of me.” Eskel whispered, rubbing the side of his nose next to Lamberts. Eskel pushed himself upwards to capture Lamberts willing mouth in a kiss. Lambert’s hold slipped and morphed into interlocking hands. They lay there on the cold ground making out, Eskel slowly taking back his charge. He moved his hands away from Lambert, running them down Lambert’s sides. The tips of his fingers barely grazing over his skin. Slowly, Eskel turned them onto their side while slipping a leg between Lambert’s. One hand moved down to grip his thigh, throwing it over his own hip. Lambert had wrapped his arms around Eskel’s neck, never ending their desperate kissing. Eskel’s hand rubbed slow circles across the expanse of Lambert’s thigh and bottom, never caressing the swell of his bottom.

Eskel pulled away just as Lambert had started to make his weak moans. A path of spit connected their bottom lips together.

“Do you yield, little lamb?”

Lambert exhaled a deep chest sigh and lowered his head on his own bicep.

“If this is how I yield will always be then yeah, I’ll yield every damn time.”

Eskel laughed, cutting it out with another long kiss with Lambert. Eskel could feel Lambert’s finger tips tangling themselves with the end of his hair. Eskel pulled away once more. He nudged Lambert with his nose, emitting a low purring sound from his chest. Lambert followed suit, shuffling closer to him to feel the rumbling.

“We better head back to the barn, put our swords back, and cool off,” Eskel suggested, holding Lambert by behind the knee to keep it bent on his thigh.

“If you wanna get me up, you’re gonna have to stop touching me like that.”

Eskel chuckled, pushing Lambert flat on his back and grabbing both of his knees to wrap around his waist. Lambert obediently locked his ankles in place and loosened his grip on Eskel’s neck, only his hands resting behind his neck. Eskel looked down at him, the sun shining brightly behind him. Lambert was no poet, but he knew these were the moments poets dreamed of conveying in their work. Lambert lowered one hand down and cupped Eskel’s face, who turned it to kiss his palm.

“Come on, Lambert, lets get going. You know who’s waiting for us.” Eskel did not turn his head but pointed a glance down to Lambert under half lidded eyes.

“Alright, alright. But you’re carrying me.”

“What?” Eskel exclaimed, breaking contact with his hand to stare down at him.

“Yup, those are the rules.”

“They are not, you’re just a brat.”

“Maybe, but I’m _your_ brat.”

“If you are my brat that means I get to do what I want with you, like make you walk on your own. Or rip your pants off and beat you with the flat side of my sword.”

“Ooo, getting a little kinky there, Eskel.”

Eskel did not dignify that with a response, instead he scared Lambert by picking him up around the waist without telling him. Lambert gasped and swung his arms around Eskel’s shoulders and neck, pressing his chest right into Eskel’s face. Eskel snorted and kissed his chest tenderly.

“Hey, asshole, a little warning next time!”

“Nah, its more fun to watch your flail.”

Lambert responded to that with a light smack to the head in which Eskel responded with a not so light smack to the bottom.

“Ow, Eskel!”

“Come on, bend backwards and grab the swords and let’s go.” Eskel walked over to their swords and lowered Lambert backwards to retrieve them. Lamberts shirt rode up a bit, showing off his taunt stomach. Eskel couldn’t stop himself from putting his mouth on it, kissing it and mouthing it playfully.

“Eskel! Stop that, it tickles! You jerk, you made me drop the swords!”

“Come on, Lambert. He’s waiting.” Eskel breathed over his skin, feeling how it affected Lambert in quiet squirms. Lambert groaned and picked up both swords again and bent forwards, a sword in each hand. Lambert crossed his arms across Eskel’s shoulders again and he walked them both over the barn.

_Crack!_

“OW! Melitete’s tits! Lambert, not funny!”

“What, just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

“I”ll give you a taste of your own medicine,” Eskel playfully threatened, swinging Lambert over his shoulder like a rag doll, eliciting a panicked squeal from Lambert. He kicked his legs against his chest but couldn’t stop the blows to his bottom. They didn’t hurt, it was just the principle of having your bottom in the air and being swatted with nothing you could do about it.

“Ow! Eskel, you – you- OW! Quit it!”

Eskel only laughed as he entered the barn and shut the door behind him. He plopped Lambert down on the ground and took both swords of his hands. Lambert scowled at him, clearly not happy with his earlier position. Eskel kissed away his wrinkles, of course, and looped a finger in his pants, pulling him toward him. Lambert followed, both of his hands shooting up to brace themselves against Eskel’s chest as his grin matched Eskel’s. They rubbed noses once more, laughing quietly amongst themselves. They kissed once, twice, three times more, stuck in a world of their own…

Until it was interrupted by the only other sole person in the barn.

They pulled away and stared down the hall to see their brother, pinched, bound, and gaged until their arrival. Eskel and Lambert looked at each other, smirking as they walked over to their willing victim. They made slow, heavy steps in hopes to intimidate him, which they did. Geralt pulled on his ropes in what looked like the 100th time since being tied, gaged, and played with here. Eskel walked past him, going to the chest in the corner of the room to place back their swords. Lambert did not.

Lambert stood directly in front of Geralt, admiring him before his inevitable demolishing.

The barn was a wooden stall as tall as Geralt’s hips, which were perfecting for bending him over it. A small wooden bar was braced against his lower back, keeping him in place bent slightly over the edge. His hands were bound with little slack to the posts of the stall. This preventing him from bending all the way down, as to not get away from his captors. His legs stood spread, all bound to the posts with rope. Geralt stood naked and freshly clean, his hair tied back in a high ponytail. With little on hand, Eskel had put a horse’s bridle in his mouth to keep him gaged and Lambert had wrapped a thick, black cloth over his eyes. His breasts, oh lord his breasts, were enlarged with sweet milk. Behind, Geralt was outfitted with a large plug inserted into his asshole. Geralt’s hole swallowed it like a champ and it almost made him cream his pants when he watched it disappear. Geralt had been “forced” to drink two bottles of white honey, so his normal lactation had doubled. Meaning he was more sensitive, fuller, and more prone to leakage. Well, his brothers couldn’t have that, so they placed two clamps over his nipples to prevent anything from leaking out of him.

Lambert remembered the way Geralt jumped at the cold sensation of the metal and how he thrashed and groaned when it squeezed around him. Lambert had to pacify him with a needy massage to that breast and repeated the action to the other breast. A thin metal chain hung between them and provided a much-needed guidance system and a small weight. Lambert thought of just devouring him right then but Eskel pulled him away, reminding him that Geralt was to be their “after training snack”.

Lambert licked his lips in anticipation.

Eskel came back, placing his hands on Lambert’s hips and pushing him back to lean on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. He kissed Lambert’s cheek lightly as Lambert bit his lip, admiring Geralt.

“Hungry?” Eskel asked, kissing along the shell of Lambert’s ear.

“Mmm, I’m starving Eskel.” Lambert’s arms had risen themselves up to fall back on Eskel’s shoulders and clasp his hands behind his neck. Eskel rocked him again, kissing his neck. He pressed the front of his trousers against his bottom, a clear imprint of an erection rubbing against Lambert. Lambert whined, letting go of his hands and falling, snaking them around Eskel’s waist again, pushing his pelvis closer to him. Eskel chuckled in his ear and rolled his hips into Lambert.

Eskel kissed up his neck some more, pressing him close to his chest and continued his teasing…

That was once again interrupted by a pathetic whine enclosed around a drool slick bridal.

Eskel pulled away form Lambert’s neck and pushed Lambert off him, groaning annoyingly at him as he was pushed toward Geralt. Lambert’s harden dick was pushing uncomfortably in his pants, so he decided to make Geralt uncomfortable too. With a hooked finger, he pulled down on the chin connecting the clamps and watched as Geralt shook and groaned, a line of drool dropping from his lips. Lambert playfully tugged on it some more, watching Geralt be helpless against him until he finally took pity on him. After one last tug, he let go.

“That’s for interrupting me, you ass.”

“Oh, come now Lambert. He’s been waiting here so patiently for us. He’s probably so full now that he’ll be more than accepting for us to drink from him.” Eskel came up behind Lambert and traced a half circle across Geralt’s sensitive skin by his nipple. Geralt shuddered, his brothers smelling his nervousness in the air. Eskel moved his fingers to the clap but did not press down. He came forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his breast instead and licked up from the nipple to the collar bone.

“Ready?”

Geralt nodded curtly.

Eskel pressed the nipple clamp open, releasing it from the confounds of pain. It hurt worse for only a second before instant relief. And instant leakage. Lambert swooped below Eskel and took the nipple into his mouth, greedily swallowing the runoff milk from Geralt, both hands encircling the swollen skin. Eskel ran a hand down Lambert’s side and across his back. He patted his bottom lightly, dropping the clamp. Geralt jumped at the sudden tug on his other nipple and whined, his mouth turning downward as far as it would go.

“You greedy thing, that was supposed to be my side.”

Lambert popped off for a moment to answer, “You should have been faster then.” And then latched back own, greedily suckling on Geralt. Geralt plopped his head backwards, taking in deep breath, and moaning. Lamberts quick tugs and pressing hands were so good yet so awful. Geralt gave a little stomp, frustrated that his other nipple was being ignored.

“es’el! P’ease!” Geralt groaned, rolling his head to his shoulder. Geralt felt his familiar hands cup his tender breast before giving his nipple a few experimental tugs. Geralt shuttered each time he pulled, finally letting out a choked sob.

Lambert, frustrated that his meal won’t stay still, reached over and opened the clamp off fast and throwing it to the ground. He glared at Eskel, mad that he would interrupt him during his treat. Geralt almost missed the pain, almost. His head fell forwards, his breathing regulating itself again.

“ ‘hank ‘ou. ‘hank ‘ou.” Geralt whispered against the gag, another line of drool dropping from the bridle. Two trails of tears flowing from behind his blindfold and down his cheeks, ending at his chin and dropping. Tears of relief they were. Eskel huffed at the both of them and licked up the runoff from Geralt’s leaking nipple that he missed because of Lamberts interaction. He closed his mouth around Geralt’s tender nipple, suckling much slower than his other. He closed his mouth and pushed his face into his plush skin, reveling in the way he hardly had to suckle. Geralt was so full, the milk could hardly be contained inside of him. It pooled inside his mouth with the lightest suction and tasted twice as sweet as before. Eskel purred approvingly of Geralt’s production, setting of a chain with Lambert who started to purr as well.

Geralt trembled against their purring, his skin becoming oversensitive yet dull. He shuddered a breath through the bridle, far too hot for his liking. He felt used, like his body was not for himself anymore. When they first placed him here, tied, and gaged, he felt pin prickles of fear race down his spine and a cold sweat come over his body. When the plug went in, he felt a sense of familiarity wash over him but that did not last. He had never done anything like this before, and especially not when he was lactating this heavily. When they clamped him, he was not as nearly full as he was when they came back. Geralt had guessed they were gone for an hour at least, hour and a half at most. During that time, he tried to remain calm and focus on his companion’s grunts and swears and laughter from outside. He tried to focus on the nature around him. But all failed when he moved his chest and he felt the weight of the chain and the pressure of his clamps. He tried to remain quiet, tried to keep a clear head but he couldn’t.

He felt spread right open, naked and vulnerable, and aching. By the time they came back for him, his breasts were so swollen and in desperate need of attention, desperate need of anyone to take care of him. He made the mistake was swinging the chain and jutting his chest. Both actions resolved in a pained wailed as the pressure and movement caused his nipple to move from their original, comfortable spot. Every breath, every shaky moan cascaded down to his breasts and their need to release. He could feel the start of tears to gather in his eye lids right before they came back for him. He moaned to get their attention and their attention he gladly got.

Lambert, a very greedy lover and drinker was quickly draining him. Eskel was going much slower, taking his time to circle the nipple with his tongue and let the milk flow out naturally into his mouth. He felt so much relief as they took care of him, just like they promised.

Geralt’s erect penis dribbled out his precum, slipping down his shaft and eventually to his balls.

He has never been harder in his life.

Lambert’s hands spread further out, one arm going around Geralt’s back to press himself closer to the nipple while the other went to Eskel’s face, petting his cheek with his thumb. Eskel popped off the nipple and brought the thumb to his mouth, sucking the tip of it then lapping it with his milky tongue. Eskel returned it back to his cheek and resumed his drinking.

Lambert groaned around the nipple, becoming far fuller from his feeding than normal.

“Gods, how much milk do you have inside of you, huh? You’re like a damn cow.”

Geralt shuddered at the remark.

Lambert laughed, suckling a little longer before popping off again.

“You like that Geralt? You like being called a cow, hmm? How about just _our_ cow. We feed you a steady diet of White Honey and filler food and keep you chained in the barn naked and full. You’ll need constant attention, of course. We’ll come out here, milk out, drink from you, breed you until you forget your name. You’ll only remember the feeling of our lips on you, our dicks inside of you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you whore.”

And Geralt did. Some deep dark place inside of his mind loved the idea of being kept here forever, having their attention on him like this forever. Full and desperate, only having the worry about his next release. He moaned his confirmation, rolling his hips in thin air.

“P’ease, ‘amber’!” Geralt grunted like an animal and pulled on his bounds angrily, “oh, gods! Ughh!!” Geralt rolled his head back as Lambert re-latched on to finish his snack. Lambert rubbed his side protectively, messily making out with the swollen nipple as it dribbled out its remaining milk. He ran the pad of his tongue hard against his nipple and wiggled it when it was flat on top. Geralt whined loudly, squirming with his whole body. His teeth bit into the bridle and he clenched the plug inside of him.

“damn I’ damn I’ damn I’! P’ease, p’ease, p’ease!!!”

Lambert closed his eyes and continued on wiggling his tongue against his nipple. Eskel suckled mostly undisturbed. Lambert’s hand had retreated back to his own side while Eskel drink slowly. This side was his treat after all and Lambert was allowed to do anything he wanted to with his side. Which, of course, was to drive Geralt crazy before popping off. He watched Lambert thorough hooded eyelids, watching as his tongue danced across the nipple and how it affected Geralt greatly. Eskel finally put a stop to it, hooking his thumb in Lambert’s mouth and pulling him away. Lambert sucked on that for a moment, locking eyes with Eskel.

“When you’re done with that, the cow wants to be bred so meet me around back.”

Lambert pulled away and walked around the stall, admiring the view from the gateway. Geralt could feel his eyes on him and wiggled his backside to get him going. Lambert chuckled, striding up behind up, giving his cheek and open palm smack. Geralt jumped at the impact but pushed back toward Lambert. Lambert grabbed his hips and put his clothed erection right between Geralt’s cheeks. With his hands, Lambert hooked his cheeks with his thumbs and spread him wide open. Geralt sunk lower, fully ready to submit himself to Lambert. A bit of sweat had gathers on his brow and raked down his face.

Eskel watched in complete fascination. He knew his meal would be over soon but he took it even slower so he could enjoy the show as well.

Lambert teased him, rubbing his erection between his cheeks and pushing in the plug as he did.

“Look at that, all ready for us, huh? Any good breeding cow should always be ready for his owners. That is what you want, right Geralt? You want to be bred?”

Geralt groaned in agreement but he received another open palm smack to the bottom. Those were going to leave a tasteful mark.

“Beg for it then, bitch.”

Geralt groaned heavily, twisting his wrists so he can grab hold to his rope bounds.

“P’ease! P’ease, breed me! Gods, ‘uck! I wan’ I’! ‘uck me! P’ease!”

Smack

“And what are you?”

Geralt gulped as much as he could but it was fruitless, drool was sliding down his chest and lips like no resistance.

“A ‘ow!”

“A what?”

“A ‘OW! I’m a ‘ow! ‘amber’, p’ease!!! ‘uck me!” Geralt shook his ass on Lambert’s dick for emphasis on wanting to be ploughed to he can’t stand.

Lambert chuckled darkly and pulled down his pants, taking his hard dick in hand. He grabbed the small vial of oil on the shelf next to Geralt and uncorked it, drizzling it along the shaft of his penis and lathering it up the whole thing. He placed it back and hoked his thumb at the flattened part of Geralt’s plug and tugged on it. He went slow, pulling out the plug and watching it stretch Geralt out. They were both silent, Geralt trying to remain loose and relaxed for him as the widest part overcame him. Finally, it popped out and they both exhaled.

“Gods damn it all, Geralt! You’re gonna be the death of me and my dick.” Lambert, running his hands up his dick once more, entered Geralt relatively easy. Lambert was much longer than the plug, so he took his time entering the entirety of himself inside. Finally, Geralt felt Lambert’s hairs brush his tailbone and whimpered. Gods, he was so horny, he wanted it now and he wanted it hard. A slight cooling feeling fell upon his other nipple as Eskel finally unlatched, drinking the rest of Geralt’s milk. He licked his lips and reached up to breath feather light kisses along Geralt’s jaw line, neck, and collar bone.

“Lambert is right, maybe we should keep you right here. You look beautiful like this. We could get you a nice warm stall, a pretty collar, might even get enough coin to have a specially made plug just for you and your greedy hole. Hmm?” Eskel kissed his tear-soaked cheek.

“Let me see behind you, I’m not going far,” Eskel whispered to him as he disappeared to his back, watching the scene before him upfold. Lambert was ball deep inside Geralt, thrusting shallowly. Geralt’s little grunts were any indication that this was not nearly enough to drive him crazy.

Eskel came up behind Lambert, oil in hand and another hand gripping Lambert’s cheek.

“Fuck the man, Lambert. He’s been good, he needs to be bred just like you said.”

A sweat drop flowed down Lambert’s temple. “I know but I’m trying to keep it together, so I don’t cum too quickly. He feels much better than I remembered.”

Eskel kissed his shoulder and drizzled some oil on his fingers and rubbing them around Lambert’s hole.

“If you don’t fuck him Lambert, I’m going to fuck you so hard you don’t have a choice but to pound into him.” Lambert and Geralt moaned, both of them liking the helplessness of the situation. They liked it when Eskel took control. Eskel took this as a yes and finger fucked Lambert, slipping in his large fingers one by one, fucking him harder. His finger fucking was already giving Geralt a fast pace to work with and it caused Lambert great pleasure.

Finally, when he was open enough, Eskel pulled out his throbbing erection and dripped the last of the oil on it. He lined himself up with Lambert and entered in slowly, just as Lambert was buried balls deep inside of Geralt. Their moans mixed together broke Eskel’s resolve of keeping it together.

Eskel did one, two, three test thrusts inside of Lambert then bent Lambert over Geralt’s body and pounded into him. Eskel’s momentum rocked Lambert so hard that he was unintentionally also pounding into Geralt. Geralt screamed at the first contact with his prostate, begging behind the bridle to be fucked, to be bred like a whore, to be used and abused by them. He didn’t know what he said all together, he just knew he didn’t want them to stop, ever!

Then, Eskel gave a deep and animalistic growl that went right to Geralt’s core and he came hard against the wooden wall of the stall, snapping his rope bounds and flopping forwarded harshly. He gripped any surface he could as he was completely bent in half over the wall, continuously being pounded into. Geralt couldn’t remember when but he felt Lambert’s load shot through out his body and his it came rushing back out of him, running down his leg. Eskel came hard and deep inside of Lambert after he finished his load in Geralt. He squeezed him so deliciously that he could no longer hold back.

Suddenly, the pounding stopped and Geralt slumped forward and passed out.

* * *

When Geralt awoke, he was in his bed, clean and warm with both boys next to him fast asleep. Geralt blinked away his blurry eyes to see food and water on the counter next to him and a roaring fire in front. He rotated his jaw, feeling the slight soreness in its joints. He could feel his body had been wiped down and a small pillow was positioned on his lower back.

Geralt decided he wanted to go back to sleep and so he did.


End file.
